


Allegretto Malincolico

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fairly Johnny centric, I like writing about folklore and supernatural creatures, M/M, Not really cute, Sailor!Johnny, Siren!Taeil, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngho knows only the sea and Moon Taeil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegretto Malincolico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/gifts).



In all reality, that night was no different from any that proceeded it. There was nothing spectacular or extraordinary that would provide a basis for it to remain, catalogued in his mind with countless other, insignificant happenings that made up the life of Seo Youngho. 

However, for a reason that wasn't immediately clear, that night with its starless sky and biting wind, played like a broken video tape over and over in a compartmentalized section of his thoughts, ensuring that even if he convinced himself it didn't happen he couldn't forget. 

Because that voice was the richest harmony and the barest melody all at once and it rang in Youngho's ears like that one song that you insist you hate but still find yourself singing subconsciously.

Youngho hated that voice. 

It became easier to convince himself that when the sun shone with a steadfast promise that night was far off and as such, so was Moon Taeil.

•

He hadn't been sleeping, not really. The rocking motions and occasional creak of wooden beams registering in some part of his brain even if he didn't really hear them. 

The sun had finally dropped below the horizon only an hour before and he'd stood on the deck to admire the way it painted the inky expanse of water with vivid shades of orange, red and everything in between. Youngho wasn't sure that he understood what beauty really was but that must be pretty close; he found himself envying those who could paint, those with the ability to immortalise moments as they saw fit so that others could appreciate the grandiose scenery that would usually be for their eyes only. 

During the daylight hours, he found himself hesitant and maybe even afraid but as the last rays danced upon the luminescent surface in intriguing swirls of colour the he found himself lulled into a quasi sense of resignation and peace that drove away the fear but didn't completely eliminate the trepidation for what he knew was to come. 

A song carried in on the coaxing southern winds, warmer than the season would have dictated, that's how it always began. 

It was like a web, finely spun and invisible for the purpose of catching prey with maximum efficiency and the least possible struggle. Low tenor provided a reaching hand that drew him in and smooth falsetto enraptured his senses. No different from usual, Youngho walked right into the trap with nothing short of complete willing and composure because there was no way he could deny such a call that spoke to him on a deeper level than anyone had ever attempted to before.

Moon Taeil was beautiful. 

Youngho didn't believe in beauty, thought it too much of a social construct, used only to belittle and find fault in others but it was the simplest way to describe the image presented to him in the form of pale skin and depthless silver eyes topped with wind-blown tawny hair. 

The simplest but not the only way. Ethereal, timeless, graceful, immaculate, awe-inspiring-- terrifying and magnificent all rolled up into the paradox that became Moon Taeil and haunted his every waking moment. 

He didn't talk, hesitant to interrupt the song that, although he's heard it countless times before, always seemed to evolve into something infinitely more complex if he dared to turn away his ear. Silver eyes watched him with searching intensity that brought the ever-present fear back to the forefront of his mind in tiny slivers that made his hands shake, even as tightly balled into fists as they were. 

"Tomorrow," the silvery words slipped passed Taeil's lips, never once interrupting the flow of the song in a phenomenon that he'd seen one too many times to stutter over. Tomorrow... Was it a promise? A threat? Or merely a spoken phrase borne of habit. Maybe it was a reassurance that tomorrow was a certainty, an anchor to grasp in the midst of a world from which he was losing his connection.

There was absolutely nothing different about it, events playing out like a storyboard that had been written by his own hand and yet every moment had him on the edge of his seat, breath coming in unsteady gasps as he waited for would happen next. Taeil watched, ever silent but no less intimidating than the roaring waves themselves in his vigil. 

Maybe it was recklessness that spurred Youngho's next actions, after all, it certainly wasn't bravery but no less did he lurch forward, fingers outsretched in a curiosity borne and desperation fueled attempt at contact.

His fingers met soft skin but he flinched back almost instantly when seering heat ran down his left arm. Investigation revealed three long, angry red scratches that stood out against his pale skin like fresh paint on a blank canvas.

"No!" Taeil hissed, voice less melodious and more sinister than he'd ever heard it but it wasn't fear that washed over him in that moment. In its place was an abstract sense of awe because that was the first word aside from tomorrow that had ever made it passed the others lips in his presence.

The last thing he saw before Taeil slipped back into the depths was a pair of silvery eyes, darker and burning with anger at the way things had played out but it was the first time Youngho didn't feel the instant flush of relief at finally being alone. 

Youngho knew about sirens, he'd read every piece of folklore that he could possibly get his hands on but most stated the same things and much of it was more myth than fact. Sirens lured sailors to their deaths using the enticing threads of beautiful songs. 

He doesn't believe in death, just like he doesn't believe in life. For Youngho, the line between real and make believe had been blurred for as long as he could remember and life and death were, in his mind, as much social constructs as societys skewed notion of beauty.

The only reality for Youngho was Moon Taeil and the ambiguous tide that he vanished into at the end of every night.

A sailor who didn't believe in death would not allow himself to be led there like one would lead a horse to water. A siren would not abandon his target because failure was not an option.

It was a vicious cycle of moonlit encounters and pushed boundaries and for the time being, Youngho wasn't complaining because that was 'life' and he was going to live it to the best of his ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> For the lovely Toony because she's the real MVP ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
